Database management software may utilize various hierarchical data structures to store data and to accelerate searches of stored data. One type of data structure is a tree-structure that contains an assemblage of interlinked nodes, including a root node and one or more interior nodes leading to a plurality of leaf nodes. Interior nodes may contain two or more index entries whose key values are associated with lower ordered child nodes. The organization of the data structure is a reflection of the data, thus changes to the data may require changes to the arrangement of the nodes.